Ball and socket joints are used in a variety of applications, including rack and pinion inner tie rod socket assemblies, steering knuckles, drag links, and connecting rod assemblies. Ball and socket joints typically include a generally cylindrical socket adapted to receive a bearing together with a head of a ball stud. The bearing reduces the level of friction between the socket and ball stud head. Ball joints may further include a boot seal for sealing the opening between the socket and the ball stud to keep debris and foreign fluid out of the ball and socket joint, thereby prolonging the wear life of the joint.
Known ball and socket joints include a machined groove around the outside of the socket. The boot seal is externally attached to the housing by means of a spring wire clip that cooperates with the external groove. However, this method of attachment of the boot seal has disadvantages. First, the groove must be machined into the housing to precise tolerances. The machining step increases production costs. Further, grooves that do not achieve the desired tolerance range result in wasted material.
Additionally, a spring wire clip must be incorporated into the seal. The incorporation of the spring wire clip increases handling and assembly costs. Spring wire clips also may become distorted and/or incorrectly installed around the boot seal during assembly which could compromise sealing effectiveness and increase the potential for boot seal damage.
Other known ball and socket joints that incorporate boot seals have captured an edge or lip between a socket flange and a bearing. However, these assemblies are disadvantageous as there is no mechanism for retaining the boot seal in place during the assembly process, thereby increasing the likelihood of damage occurring to the boot seal.